tap_titans_2fandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
General What is 'VIP' and how do I get it? * Once you have spent an accumulated amount of $100 within the game, you will obtain VIP status permanently. This adds up with promos and diamonds over time. You do not need to spend $100 in one sitting. VIP grants you cheaper artifact salvaging and skill point resets prices. ' There is a circle above my stages that is slowly depleting.' * This is stage transition. Instead of having to switch to a new stage every 5 stages, it is now put on a two minute timer. I purchased some diamonds/promo package but did not receive my reward. * Sometimes the server does not correctly give you anything that you purchased, there is an easy fix for this, simply attempt to buy another item, and when the screen to Confirm your purchase pops up, click Cancel. This will re-sync the server with your purchases and you should get back what you bought. * If the above bullet fails, you can contact GameHive in game or via their website. * If all else fails, ask Google or Apple for a refund. I have Portar/Silent March in tournament, why won't it work? * During your first run in the tournament, you need to reach your Max Stage as active gameplay, then when you prestige, Portar appears and Silent March works up to your tournament Max Stage. I retired from a tournament, am I screwed? * Retiring does not actually remove you from the tournament, but the icon and your progress will disappear from your screen. You can simply uninstall the game, reinstall, and log back into your account, you will be in the tournament again. * You will still be in the same tournament as you were before. * Retiring can sometimes help alleviate bugs/glitches in the tournament. My question isn't on the Wikia, where else can I go? * Tap Titans 2 subreddit, on Reddit. * Community Discord Channel. * Both require accounts to be able to talk. I see a Teapot message at the top of the screen and most of my menus no longer work. Help! * Unfortunately, you have been detected by GameHive as a potential cheater. You can email them in game or via their website and try to appeal the ban. Sometimes a true player will slip through the cracks, but most of the time you really did something, using an auto tapper that rapidly clicks for you, having automatic prestiges, hacking the game to gain an advantage, even refunding your card to get free diamonds can teapot you. Skill Trees, Artifacts, and Relics What is the best skill tree? * This is very dependent on person to person since there really isn't a best to go about. To get an idea of what skill tree you need, you can look at what equipment you have, like a Chesterson Gold body can open up options in using a skill tree build with Spoils of War and Heart of Midas. * You can also use a skill tree optimizer, such as Killerparrot6's tool, to help you optimize your skill points better than what builds on here or the compendium can do. When should I discover a new artifact? * When you prestige 1 or 2 times, anymore than that, you should focus on Book of Shadows or damage artifacts to increase your max stage. This is a rule that you do not necessarily have to follow. * If you have portar, you could increase your prestiges up to about 5 times before you discover another one. What are the best artifacts to level up? * Artifacts will help you with which ones are the best to get, especially since new players do not have a skill tree yet. S, A, B, C, F range from Best to Worst. Titan ' I see this evil looking monster symbol pop up on my screen.' * That is an indication of titans that you skipped. ' What do these group of monster symbols mean?' * When you have killed a titan family. Titans can appear in groups of 5 on screen, and having the ability Ambush allows to to kill up to 20 at the same time. Special Titans What is a Portar? * A titan that has a .1% base chance of appearing, increased by up to 4% with Boots of Hermes and enhancements. Once killed, you skip 50 stages. Does not go past your Max Stage. * If you are less than 50 stages from your max stage and kill a portar, you only go that many stages What is Manni Mana? * A titan that, once killed, restores 4 mana. Mana is increased by the Manni Mana skill. * Enhancements increase the chance of manni appearing. What is Snap? * A titan that, once killed, halves the number of titans per stage for 50 stages. GameHive Support http://www.gamehive.com/support